Baka in Wonderland
by Jaysxforgivenxkissx
Summary: A story about my friend Grace and her travels to Wonderland. But is it really Wonderland?
1. Prefrance

Baka in Wonderland

Chapter 1: What the hell was that?

It was cold that Japanese day. November air was brushing the golden leaves to and fro. Grace was just barely waking up. She always stayed in late, everyday, even on school days. Her brown, sexed up hair covering her eyes. She walked to the window and opened the blinds. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was filled with reds, oranges, and purples. "What was the use of mornings," her train of thought concentrated on the sunset, "if I live for the night?"

She stared at the flash of the clouds. After about 20 minutes, she turned away with a heavy heart. She brushed and fixed her bangs, reapplied black sharpie to her nails, and brushed her teeth. She changed into a white corset with purple dots, striped skinny jeans, deep purple vans, and a bow in her hair. While walking into the hallway she spotted her hamster, Hiro, her new hamster squeaking: "I'm late! I'm late!!"

"What the fuck!" Grace thought.

He ran into the kitchen, with Grace right after him. He ran into his cage and left the cage door open. Grace was so behind. She didn't see him go into the cage. She grabbed hair with her left hand. Out of breath she sought out to find Hiro.

"Hiro-kun, Hiro-kun? Where are you?"

"I'm in the cage!" The hamster answered. "I'll be out right after…never mind I got it. I am coming!" Grace went to see the cage, when she realized that she was talking to a hamster and it was talking back to her. She watched him climb over the gate of the cage and come over to her feet. She knelt down.

"C-Can…"She stumbled on her words. "Okay we need to talk!" She finally blurted.

"Yea, I guess." The hamster looked so innocent.

"Okay, first, am I crazy?"

"No, you're perfectly fine."

"Second, then why are you talking?"

"Because, _I am_ crazy."

"How are you-"The clock rang its loudest. It read 5:00.

"Oh Shit, I'm going to be late!" He ran in zigzags across the checkered tile.

"Hiro! Hold on!" She chased right after him.

Far Away…..

"You're Majesty. It has began"

"Indeed it has."


	2. Chapter 1 and 2

Baka in Wonderland

Chapter 1 continue and 2

"_**What the Hell Was That?"**_

Grace chased Hiro into the garden. "How the hell is he this fast?" she thought to herself. Past the lily's and the goldfish pond, until Hiro finally ran into an overgrown hole. Grace followed right behind him and dove right into the hole. Down she fell into the hole and deeper she went. She started to see objects in front of her, just hovering there. Table lamps, paper, a pikachu fun time sleeping bag, a box of condoms? Afraid of hitting something she closed her eyes.

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts!" Grace thought. She didn't like this at all. She was not some much afraid of heights, but afraid of falling, and the aerodynamics were messing her scenic hair. She had been falling for some time now and she opened her eyes. Coming toward her was an umbrella. Grace grabbed it. "Got ya!"She thought, "Now how do you open it?" There was a button that marked _'OPEN ME' _on the side.

"How ironic!" She giggled and pressed the button. The umbrella opened and she dropped slowly down the hole. There was a cupboard to the side of her. She opened the bottom flap. There was a zip lock bag with something she couldn't really see. She grabbed it and put in her back pocket and closed the flap.

When she saw the bottom she was overjoyed. "Little Hamster I'm coming for you now!" She dusted her outfit to see that its colors had changed. She was now wearing a baby blue corset that was laced in the front with black lace. Her skinny jeans were still the same. She looked down at her feet. Her purple vans were gone. In their place was a pair of brand new crimson converse. She felt something heavy on her neck. It was a choker. The bow was still in place and all she had to do was fix her bangs.

"Well, at lease it's still cute." She raced forward and found herself in a gothic corridor. It had two doors on the sides and a faint door at the end.

"Okay, what's behind door number one?" Grace tried the door to her left. It took a couple budges to open it but it opened. The door opened to a forest...A screaming forest?

Chapter 2

_**The Tweedle's Proposals**__. _

"No you're hurting me!" A high voice screamed.

"Let's try this!" A deeper voice yelled.

"Give me more…harder…Too hard!" Again the higher voice screamed.

"What the hell is that?" Grace thought out loud. She sought out to find out were it was coming from. It took about 15 minutes of wondering in the forest until Grace saw the steam from above the tree tops. She followed the steam trail to two young, fit teenaged boys fucking each other. From the bushes Grace saw the whole thing, and she like it. "Score. If only I had a camera" She thought to herself. One was on the other trusting hard. The other was screaming but seemed to want more. The one on top would occasionally like the others neck and play with his balls. Eventually the lower pushed him off and started to give the other a blow job.

"You in the bushes, please come out." The one with the deeper voice called. Grace arose from her hiding spot. "Come over here please…" He let his hand out, "I don't bite…hard." Grace slowly closed in. She let out her hand on to his. There was a baby blue light. He stared up at her, his eyes a chocolaty red. Grace quickly removed her hand. The teen smiled.

"Stay here," his voice had a French accent to it, "We will be right back." They both stood up and departure.

"Awh..." Grace groaned, "They stopped."

Now she was all alone. With the two teens were gone for how long she didn't know, and was too curious to leave. She began to think of the boy back home, her some what lover. His name was Justin and he already had a girlfriend. His girlfriend was a robot looking thing. Brunette eyes, hair as big as her nose, and good length size for a some what healthy looking 13-year-old. Grace leaned back on a tree look up at the sky, sliding down. She longed for him, that thing was in her way. "Do you enjoy this?" She whispered into the breeze.

"Yes" The wind replied. Grace paid no attention to it.

A couple of moments passed and the two were coming back; they matched. Grace saw that one had blonde hair (the one she was talking to) and the other had jet black hair. If it wasn't for the hair difference, Grace swore that they would have been identical twins. They had chocolate eyes and their bodies were perfect. Their skin was fair. The dark haired one was wearing purple skinny jeans and a green shirt. The other had green skinny jeans and a purple shirt. They walk over to Grace.

"Hello Madam, I want to introduce myself." Grace looked up. He was smiling sweetly. "I am Tweedle Dee." His eyes were playful and welcoming.

"And I am Tweedle Dum..." The other added.

"Nice to meet you two," She got up, "My name is Grace." She said dusting her pants.

They smiled and vanished in thin air. They were now at her ears, one on each side. "They're fast." Grace thought to herself.

"Do you wish to become a vampire?" Tweedle Dee whispered in to one ear. Grace's eyes opened. The words echoed in her head. It was her dream ever since she had turned eleven. She was speechless. Tweedle Dum inhaled deeply.

"I can sense it that you truly wish to become." He whispered into her ear.

"I confirm that." The other added.

"Yes I do." She finally let out. The twins exchanged glances.

"Did you hear that?" Dee smirked.

"Yes, indeed." Dum answered with the same expression. The moved in front of Grace, side by side.

"Grace, if you wish to become a vampire…" Dum started.

"…Like us…"Dee added.

"…Model like build, gay, incestuous, vampires playing in the forest asking random girls if their dream would like to come true?" Grace pointed out.

"Isn't it lovely?" Squealed Dee.

"Indeed" Grace complemented.

"You must go find the King of Hearts. He will see if you are worthy and your dream will come true." Dum marked, annoyed that the subject had changed.

"But how will I get there?"Grace questioned confused. "Why can't you two just turn me into one?"

"Because my dear," He paused to get his hair out of his face, "It is illegal." Dum finished.

"Where is he?!" Grace asked a second time.

"So demanding, but you will have to find him on your own. We're sorry we can't help you." Dee stated, a little disappointed.

"Okay then, I guess I will be on my way." Right before she could get about a yard way. Tweedle Dee ran in front of her and gave her a big hug. Holding tight he began to whisper into her ears: We will see you again, says so Hiro. Go back the way you came." He let go and ran back to his brother. Grace turned around, but she was too late. The twins were out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Can you scream Duchess? **_

While walking back to the door a spike of rage hit Grace. (Right in the back of head!)

"Great!" She said aloud, "Now I have to find Hiro and this stupid king!" she yelled so that the twins could hear here, where ever they were. She cursed at herself and continued her way back to the doors.

Grace was now back at the place in where she started. She went across the hallway and stared at the doorknob. Unlike the other (which was quite dull) this one was spotless. It sparkled and glimmered.

"I wonder how they keep it so clean! It's spotless!-And so, SHINY!" Grace exclaimed, stopped herself, coughed, looked around, and opened the door. "I am so glad nobody's here."

She was at awe at what she was looking at. It was a beautiful house with a garden fit for any millionaire and a house to match anything out of a Goth's dream. ("It looks like it could hold 25 families, three dogs, and a giant koi fish." Grace thought to herself.) It hypnotized Grace and lured her to the front door. Past the gardens and beautiful oak trees were the giant doors of the house. She knocked twice and knocked again hoping someone would answer. A girl her age opened the door. She had red hair and was dress in all white. She had stunning blue eyes that shot out of her head.

"How may I help you?" She asked calmly.

"Are you the owner of this amazing house?" Grace asked trying to look inside. The girl giggle.

"No, I'm not." She smirked, "But, would you like to see the inside? It is getting chilly outside." She pushed her red hair out of her face.

"Yes, I would very much!" She was excited to see the inside. It was her dream house on the outside, why not the inside. Right when Grace walked in there was a small waterfall with a pool carrying the load of the fall. To the right had seemed like a kitchen. To the left a living space. Water droplets danced around Grace and her seemingly generous host. She wiped then away like tears of joy.

"What a beautiful house." Grace whispered breaking the silence.

"Thank you, it took 45 years to build and 579 people to help build it." The host said. There was another time of silence. The host was the first this time.

"I'm sorry but my master is calling me"

Confused Grace asked if she could see her master, and the owner.

"Only if you tell me my master's name." She paused before saying the last word. "Grace."

Grace looked at her with a glare. Slowly be began to ask, "How...do you...know my...name?" The host laughed aloud.

"Follow me." The host walked up the stairs that led to the pool. She the turned slightly and gestured Grace to follow. Grace did as she was told. At the top of the stairs, the two looked down at the pool of water. All of the sudden the host dived in. Grace did the same. The water was neither cold nor hot. They began to sink to the bottom. The host began to walk. Grace held her breath as long as she could. She lost air and gasp for it. She took deep breaths. She could breathe underwater.

"Holy Shit, I can breathe" She thought to herself. To bad she could barely see in front of her.

There was a door that said exit.

"If only we could swim then we would be able to get sown here easier." The host sighed.

"Then why don't you?" Grace asked coming through the door.

"Because she cannot swim well."

Grace just stood there. Finally she found the words to tell her host.

"I-I know your masters name. It's Duchess." Her host turned around and gave a grin.

"That just about it. My name is Nikki and I will now start your hell today." She took a needle out of her pocket. Swiftly she had Graces arm. Grace was terrified. She hated needles.

"What the..." But Grace was cut off. Her host hand at her mouth and injecting something into Grace's arm in the other. Grace fell to the floor.

"I love my job." Nikki grabbed Grace and dragged the body to her master.

~-~-~

Grace regained her consensus. She felt like she had gotten off the back of a pick up truck on its way from Mexico…like shit. She looked around the area which seemed to be a jail. Dark, cold, and patches of light from the holes in the ceiling.

"Oh this is fucking lovely!" she cursed. "Fuck the other doors must have been better than this shit!" Her temper was rising but the cool cell seemed to have kept it from going over board. There was a laughter coming from across the room. It was a female teen voice.

"Great now I'm hearing things." She thought out loud assuming herself crazier than anything in the world.

"Are you telling me that I'm not real?" The voice sounded offended.

"Well, if you were crazy enough to follow a hamster into a hole, enter two separate doors, drugged with something, and all to wake up to a laughing voice. I don't know what to believe anymore." Grace explained.

"You could believe that you're talking to whatever I am…sometimes I don't even know myself. Weather what I am, or who I am, I don't know anymore." The voice started to trail off. Regretting every moment of the conversation Grace was too bored to end it. She needed answers and needed them now.

"Do you know where we are?" Grace started.

"The Duchess' jail." The voice replied.

"Who is the Duchess?"

"She's a little lonely. I can give you that. She has a nice hair and she wears glasses. She's always sad and she's insane."

"Why are you here?"

"Because," The voice sounded like she was grinning. "I'm illegal in the ways of a cat and the worst pet in the history of never and forever of toilet land. And also, because I'm a mass murder but aside to that it's really unfair that I'm in here!"

Grace giggled. "Mass Murder?"

"Yes and no"

Grace giggled. She liked this unknown person. She felt that she already knew her from some where…but where? She didn't want to be rude so she continued asking questions. They laughed and cracked jokes at each other. Soon enough there was a long pause and the laughter died.

"I wonder what you look like." Grace started. The girl laughed. She had a childish laugh.

"Maybe if I could reach the light I might…just…almost..." She was struggling to hit a light switch. "Almost…Got it!" she exclaimed.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Grace was waiting anxiously to see her new found friend. Finally the lights came on. Finally she would know who the voice was. Grace's eyes were locked on the other cell. At first Grace couldn't see anything due because she was in the dark for so long. Things began to clear up. In the other cell was a girl. She seemed to be Grace's age. Her hair was purple and had random streaks of faded pink. It also had gentle curls that went down to her breast and a pair of side bangs to complement her face. Her eyes were lilac with tints of white. Her skin was pale. She was wearing a black and white tank top and a pair of bleached skinny jeans. Grace didn't see her feet but while scanning the girl's body she found something awkward. A tail and a pair of cat ears. They were the same colors of her hair but they were striped. The girl smiled widely.

"Do you like what you see?"

"I didn't aspect you being a cat." Grace commented.

"Well you never asked" She pointed out.

"True." Grace admitted. "And I don't know your name either."

"Cat," the girl began, "Cheshire cat, and your own name?"

"Grace."

"Oh the irony." Cheshire stated.

"What irony?" Grace questioned.

"The way you talk, It sound like you love to hurt." Cheshire teased.

"People. Anything else in my voice?"

"Yes. Many, many things, but lets save it for another day. Right know we gotta find a way to get out of here. Grace leaned her head on the cold jail bars.

"How do you suppose that?"

~*~*~*

After about only a few minutes the sound of a steel door opening, then slamming shutting echoed through the cells. Grace looked to Cheshire for answers but Cheshire's eyes were focused on who ever was walking down the hall. There was a mile wide smile on her face. There was a woman in her early 20's walking down the cell doors. She wore thick rimed glasses and her bangs covered most of her eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress with black stockings and white shoes. She walked to Cheshire's cell and smiled.

"Go hang yourself with that smile, and then the world would be able to turn a little faster." Cheshire toyed. The woman's smile vanished.

"Shut up you fucking cat. Keep your comments to yourself. That's what makes the world turn faster." She snapped. Cheshire glared at her.

"Stupid Duchess! I don't fucking belong here!"Cheshire yelled. She was griping the bars of her cell.

"That's right, you suppose to be dead! Just like the rest of your race. You're better off in the ground!" The Duchess yelled.

Grace could feel it. Cheshire was holding back tears. She could feel the millions of sleepless nights Cheshire must have gone through. She couldn't bear it.

"Awe, Cheshire, did I hurt your feelings?" The Duchess laughed.

"Bitch…"Grace whispered. The Duchess turned to Grace, her face dead serious. Cheshire looked over, eyes filled with tears.

"What did you say?" The Duchess said disgusted.

"Oh please, stop trying to be intimidating, the dumbo ride at Disneyland is scarier than you!"Grace gave a smirk and looked over to Cheshire. There was a mile smile on her face. The Duchess was inflamed. Awkwardly she laughed.

"That one was funny." She started to lift her glasses off of her head. Her eyes were like a milk chocolate color. The Duchess looked at her with them.

"Don't look into them!!" Cheshire yelled, but it was too late. The Duchess had already cast Grace into her gaze. Slowly her eyes turned white. Grace felt a sting on her leg. She looked down to find it was a needle. There were more just popping out of nowhere. Grace screamed in pain. She was loosing blood and the smell was everywhere. The last needle appeared at Grace's neck and slowly entered her skin. Grace screamed a final time before slipping into a sleep.

Cheshire slammed against the wall. She was holding her head.

"You fucking bitch!" Cheshire yelled at the duchess.

"Thank you, Cheshire." And at the last word Cheshire slipped into a sleep of her own. The duchess walked off.


End file.
